


Secrets of the Dead

by erismalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erismalfoy/pseuds/erismalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dead's secrets don't always stay buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry swallowed thickly, looking everywhere but at Sirius. “I screwed up.” He finally whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Sirius heard him though, but that didn’t stop his confusion. “I’m sure whatever it is, isn’t so bad.” 

Harry shook his head, hoping that Sirius wouldn’t notice his tears. “No this time,” Harry swallowed thickly, “this time I really did it.” 

Sirius walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry, and embraced him. “I know right now it might seem that way, but whatever it is, I’ll help you and everything will be okay.” Sirius really hoped he wasn’t going to be made a liar. 

That just made Harry start crying harder. “No, you’ll hate me.” Harry choked out. 

Sirius picked his godson up, sitting him on his lap. “Oh no, no shhh,”Sirius whispered soothingly. “That will never happen, nothing you could ever do would make me hate you.” Harry just shook his head, not believing that his godfather would even be able to look at him after he found out. “Just trust me Harry, I promise, this, whatever it is, won’t make me angry with you.”

Harry was silent for a few minutes, “You promise?” He finally whispered sounding so much like a child it broke Sirius heart. What happened? 

“I promise,” Sirius agreed. “Now why don’t you tell me what happened.” He suggested as gently as he could. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Harry thought of all the ways he had planned on telling Sirius about this, from the long speeches, to writing a letter, but his imagination had never counted in how emotionally trying this would be which is why when Sirius had asked Harry he had simply blurted out, “I’m pregnant.” 

Sirius stiffened. Harry, taking that as confirmation of his worse fears started pulling away, but Sirius’ grip just tightened. “Were you forced?” Sirius finally growled out. 

Harry startled. “What? No. No!” Harry said reassuringly. “It was consensual.” He almost added that it still was, but he didn’t think that would be a good idea right now. 

Sirius relaxed just the tiniest amount, but that was enough for Harry who also started to relax, realizing that Sirius hadn’t been upset about him being pregnant but about how he got that way. 

Sirius’ mind was racing. His fifteen year old godson was pregnant. Pregnant! So who was he going to have to murder? Ron? No, he was too immature for Harry. Sirius was sure Harry would go for someone older, more mature. Or not older, Harry was mature so who was to say other students weren’t too. Or teachers? Sirius suddenly jumped to his feet, effectively dropping Harry on the ground. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Harry asked, rubbing at his arse. That had hurt. 

Sirius stared at Harry, and then out of nowhere suddenly exclaimed, “It was Snape wasn’t it!”

Harry wasn’t sure what Sirius was talking about so he asked, “What was Snape supposed to have done?” 

“Knocked you up! It was Snape wasn’t it? I’m sure of it, tall and mature, just your type.” Sirius looked at Harry for validation, but Harry was just staring at him with a blank face. 

“Eh Harry, it was Snape wasn’t it?” 

Harry kept staring at his godfather hoping he would suddenly say this was all a joke, but then he realized Sirius looked, well uh serious. “You’re joking right? Snape? You can’t be serious,” Harry’s glare effectively kept the name jokes at bay. “Snape is old, like your age old. And ugly. And greasy.” Harry felt like throwing up just thinking about touching Snape! “That is so wrong; the answer is no, just no. The other father is definitely not Snape.” 

Sirius just scowled. “I’m going to ignore all of your wonderful evidence as to why Snape couldn’t be the father, and you’re going to explain who is.” 

Harry gave him a small smile in apology, but than his worry from earlier came back. Sitting on the edge of the bed Harry looked at Sirius, never quite meeting his eyes and softly whispered, “Draco Malfoy.”

Sirius froze for the smallest of seconds but thankfully Harry hadn’t seemed to notice. Draco Malfoy. Narcissa’s son. A Malfoy. There were so many problems here but the biggest one had Sirius the most worried. Pureblood’s didn’t allow their heirs to have children unless they were married and there was no way Harry could be married to Draco Malfoy, he would have needed Sirius’ consent first. 

After once again sitting next to Harry on the bed he asked as calmly as he could, “Draco Malfoy? Harry,” he sighed, “there’s so many problems, I just don’t know.” 

“Sirius,” Harry softly said, “are you angry with me? I didn’t even know this was possible.”

Sirius looked at Harry incredulously. “What do you mean you didn’t know? You took the potions,” but Harry was now looking at him confused. “You didn’t take potions.” He said blankly. 

“Why would I take potions?” 

Sirius ignored Harry’s question though. This was impossible. James didn’t have enough of the blood for it to count with Harry, and Lily sure as hell didn’t have any. So how was it that their son, who was a half-blood, could be naturally pregnant? “Tomorrow, we’re sneaking out of here and going to Gringott’s, don’t tell anyone else, okay?” Harry nodded. 

“This shouldn’t be possible, male wizards usually can’t have children without potions.” 

Harry frowned. “You make it sound as if potions aren’t the only way though?”

Sirius sighed. “There is one family who has been blessed by Magic for all who are pure of blood to be able to conceive.” 

“Your family you mean.” Harry stated. 

Sirius smiled, but it was strained. “Yes.”

Harry had to wonder why this seemed to upset Sirius more than Harry being pregnant, it was odd. Even Draco being the father didn’t cause such tension. “But my dad’s mum was a Black right? So maybe that’s how…” 

Sirius was shaking his head though. “No, James had enough Black blood for it to be possible with him, but you shouldn’t and you’re a half-blood, so this,” Sirius waved his hand over Harry’s stomach, "should be impossible.” 

“Oh you literally meant that they had to be a pureblood.” Sirius nodded. “So that means you could have a baby?” 

“Yeah, yeah I can.” Sirius was smiling, that same strained smile, but he sounded dead. Harry suddenly knew he didn’t want to know why the thought of having a baby made Sirius sound so broken. 

“So how are we going to get out of here? Won’t the Order notice, because I really don’t think they’ll let me leave?” 

“Oh just leave it to me. This is a Black house after all; the Order doesn’t know all of its secrets.” Sirius said mysteriously. He was smiling more genuinely now, but the darkness in his eyes told a different story. “Now,” he said playfully standing up, “you should go to sleep, tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” 

“Okay.” Harry replied. He had to wonder at how easy Sirius seemed to accept everything; it was unreal, too perfect. 

Seeing Harry’s doubt Sirius said comfortingly, “Everything’s going to be okay Harry, I promise. We going to talk more about this tomorrow though, but right now just go to sleep.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you for keeping your promise.”

“That’s what family does for each other.” Sirius grinned at the beaming smile Harry gave him in reply.


	2. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Gringott's reveals some secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Sleep had eluded Harry, so when Sirius had clumsily snuck into the room he was sharing with Ron, he slipped out of his bed as quietly as he could and walked over to his godfather who upon seeing that Harry was awake had stopped and waited for Harry to come to him. 

Sirius gently grabbed Harry’s wrist dragging him into the hallway. Giving his godson a quick once over, making sure he was dressed properly, he informed him of the plan. “The Blacks are a paranoid bunch, so there are a lot of escape routes in the house,” he explained quietly as he continued to drag Harry along. “Most of them are on the upper floors.”

“Wait,” Harry whispered confused, “aren’t there only three floors?” 

Giving Harry a quick smile, Sirius shook his head. “There are only three floors if you don’t know where to look.” Sirius said mysteriously, making Harry giggle. 

They quickly reached the end of the hallway and Sirius let go of Harry’s wrist. Taking out his wand, Sirius sliced his palm and pressed it against the wall. Harry watched for several seconds, wondering what was supposed to happen, and then Sirius grabbed his wrist again and was tugging him through the wall. 

“It’s like the entrance to Platform 9 ¾,” Sirius explained at Harry’s look of astonishment as he continued to drag Harry through a surprisingly clean hallway. “My great-great-great grandfather Cypian Macnair was the one to invent the spell but he only allowed the Ministry to use it once, now only those that share his blood can use the spell; not that that means much now, with all the intermarrying.”

They were at the end of another hallway but instead of a blank wall there was a portrait of an older woman.

“Giving a history lesson Sirius?” the woman asked. “Not sharing families secrets with outsiders are you?” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “No Grandmother, Harry is James’ son and even if he wasn’t, he was made my godson with the family rituals, so he still has Black blood.” Sirius wasn’t going to mention his theories yet about exactly how much Black blood Harry had and especially not to a portrait that was a known gossip. Who knows what his mother would start raving about if his grandmother wanted to have a visit with her daughter. There was too much of a chance of an Order member overhearing, and Sirius wasn’t going to risk it. Sneaking out was pushing the line enough. 

Irma Black looked at the boy, James’ son apparently, finding it odd how the son of a mudblood could look so much like a Black. “Very well,” she said before turning to her grandson. “Why are you here Sirius? You haven’t visited this part of the house since you set the wards so those friends of yours couldn’t trespass.” 

Sirius ignored his grandmother’s question, knowing he would regret it later and quickly tapped the sequence into the frame of her portrait. “Ante omnia, Toujours Pur.” Sirius said trusting his mother to have been too unstable to have changed the password after his father’s death. 

The portrait clicked open and Sirius motioned for Harry to go through. “Grandmother, I’ll answer your questions later, but right now we’re in a hurry.” Sirius said before the portrait could start reprimanding him for his rude behavior. “Please don’t tell the other portraits about us leaving before I explain, I can’t risk the Order finding out.” He followed Harry through the doorway not waiting to see if his grandmother had answered. 

Harry watched as Sirius closed the portrait, once again cutting his hand and smearing the blood along the door frame. Seeing his questioning look Sirius said, “It closes this entry way into the house in case someone is able to follow us back,” Sirius laughed. “I told you the Blacks are paranoid.” 

“I remember, but that still doesn’t take away from seeing it.” Harry said, and hesitated wanting to ask something but he wasn’t sure how Sirius would take it or if he would even answer. Deciding that it wouldn’t matter after everything he already said yesterday he asked, “You keep using blood though, isn’t that illegal?” 

Sirius stopped and looked at Harry confused. “No kiddo, while most blood magic is considered dark, what I was doing falls under family magic so even if I was using my blood to kill someone, the Ministry couldn’t do a thing because the only person who could punish me is the Head of House, which just so happens to be me.” Sirius answered. “But you should already know that. Haven’t you been reading the Potter journals and grimiore?”

“Potter journals and what?” Harry asked confused. “The only thing I have from Dad is his cloak and the map.” 

Sirius couldn’t believe it, he knew Harry wasn’t lying, but it was still hard to imagine an heir not having at least the journals. Grimiores usually stayed in the family vault or at the family manor, but for him not to have even heard of the journals, well that wasn’t reassuring. What was Dumbledore playing at? He had assured Sirius that he had informed Harry of everything he needed to know. The journals and grimiore were one of the first things that should have been mentioned. Hell, the fact that wizards could get pregnant should have been too. Maybe not when Harry was eleven but by now, definitely. 

“Don’t worry about that now; we need to get to the bank.” Sirius said grimly. “I promise to explain when we get back, but while were at the bank we’re going to make an extra stop in your family vault and pick up the journals.” Harry nodded, wondering why Sirius was so upset that he didn’t know about them already.

“Now enough about that, you see the fireplace,” Sirius asked gesturing to the huge marble fireplace on the opposite wall. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. “It’s not connected to the usual Floo network. I’ve already told you that my family was a bit mistrustful,” Harry laughed thinking that was an understatement. Sirius winked at him. “Right, well because of their all-encompassing suspicion, one of my relatives had the brilliant idea to have a different Floo connection for every major Floo hub in England.” At Harry’s disbelieving look, Sirius smiled. He thought it was ridiculous too but he could also understand the reasoning behind it. 

“This one here goes to Gringotts. Unless we want to return through the main Floo downstairs than we’ll have to take along this special Floo powder,” Sirius said pointing at the black Floo powder that was sitting in the silver bowl on the mantel. “Another one of my ancestors invented it and it’s connected to the family magic. To return you’ll have to say Grimmauld Place, Gringotts Floo. If you have any questions ask now, because if you do it wrong you’ll end up in Black Manor’s dungeons.”

Harry listened as Sirius explained everything and he couldn’t help but be impressed by the Blacks. “I understand, but when I go through do I just say Gringotts?” 

Sirius nodded. “Yes, that’s all you have to do.” Sirius grabbed the bowl. “Now grab a handful, I’ll be bringing along a bag full for later so don’t worry about that. That’s plenty. You go first and I’ll be right behind you, don’t talk to the goblins until I arrive, okay?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, but followed Sirius’ directions. He threw the black powder into the fireplace and called, “Gringotts.” With a flash he was gone, leaving Sirius alone.   
Sirius quickly grabbed a Floo powder bag and filled it, making sure there was enough for both of them to make a return trip. He snatched the remaining black powder and threw it into the fireplace and said, “Gringotts.” 

He arrived in the Floo room, something only the more wealthy clients were allowed access to. Harry was sitting on one of the ornate benches that lined the walls. Sirius walked towards one of the guard goblins by the door.

“Excuse me,” the goblin grunted in acknowledgment. “I would like to see my account manager, Snaphook.” The goblin left through the door. 

Sirius gestured for Harry to join him. “The guard will go tell Snaphook we’re here and then come back and get us.”

Harry nodded. “But what if he’s meeting without someone else?” 

“Snaphook’s the Black account manager.” Sirius answered. “That keeps him busy enough; he wouldn’t have time for another client.” 

“Oh, okay.” Harry said as the guard goblin returned. 

“Follow me.” He said and left just as fast as he had arrived, not waiting to see if they were behind him. He led them down a long hallway that Harry had never seen before. The walls were covered in tapestries depicting gruesome battles. The floors were marble and the ceiling looked like it was covered in gold. The goblin stopped at a door that had the same coat of arms that Harry had seen all over Grimmauld Place. “Snaphook is waiting.” The goblin said before leaving them standing in front of the door. 

Sirius touched Harry’s shoulder to get his attention. Harry looked up at him. “Whatever we find out, we’ll get through this together, okay?” Harry nodded. “Now let me do the talking unless Snaphook asks you a question or you need to ask something that can’t wait until later, okay?” Harry nodded again. “Okay, well let’s do this.” Sirius said, sounding oddly nervous. He opened the door and motioned for Harry to go first. 

Harry entered the large office and immediately noticed the goblin sitting behind the desk. Harry couldn’t tell whether the goblin was male or female— he wasn’t even sure if goblins had a gender— but not knowing whether it was a he or she didn’t stop Harry from being amazed at how ancient the goblin was. He had never seen so many wrinkles before. Harry had thought Kreacher, Sirius deranged house elf, was old, but nothing compared to Snaphook. Harry couldn’t stop staring. 

Sirius almost laughed at the disgusted interest on Harry’s face as he looked at Snaphook. He was sure it was similar to how he must have looked when he had first meet the goblin. 

“Master Sirius, this is a quite the surprise.” Snaphook’s grating voice said. 

Sirius smiled tightly at the old goblin. “Hello Snaphook,” Sirius said, giving the goblin a haughty little wave. “I’m afraid the surprises haven’t ended yet though.” Sirius pushed Harry into one of the two chairs and then sat in the other. 

“What is it?” Snaphook asked sounding almost exasperated—as much as a goblin could. Harry had the feeling he had asked Sirius that many, many times before. 

“Harry, my godson, told me last night that he was pregnant,” Snaphook’s eyebrows rose. The goblin had been the Black family account manager for well, ever, so Sirius knew that Snaphook probably knew where this was going. “I had assumed at first that he had taken the potions, but unfortunately he hadn’t even heard of them,” Snaphook looked at Harry then, questions in his eyes. Sirius was sure they were some of the same ones he had. 

Sirius cleared his throat to get Snaphook’s attention back on him; by the way Harry was fidgeting the goblin’s stare was making him uncomfortable. “You probably already understand where I’m going with this,” Sirius said. Snaphook nodded. 

“Yes, this is all very interesting, very interesting indeed.” Snaphook said, quickly glancing once more at Harry. “Master Potter shouldn’t be able to become pregnant without the potions unless he was a Black, and a pureblood at that.” Sirius nodded, happy that he wouldn’t have to go into why Harry could become pregnant without the potions. “I assume you’re here for a heritage test then?” The goblin asked. 

Sirius nodded. “Yes, I knew once he had admitted to being confused about the pregnancy potions that we had to come right away, especially considering who the father is.” 

Snaphook stopped searching through his desk and looked at Sirius. “The other father, who is he?” 

Sirius looked at Harry who nodded his head, giving permission. 

“Draco Malfoy.” Sirius answered as calmly as he could. 

“The Malfoy heir?” Snaphook said. He looked at Harry. “Now that you know about the Blacks ability, than I am sure you realize that Master Malfoy can also become,” Snaphook sneered, “with child.”

Harry blushed. He couldn’t look at Sirius, who he could feel staring at him. He really, really didn’t want to tell his godfather that that had never been a concern and likely would never be one. “Yeah,” Harry said, avoiding eye contact with his godfather and Snaphook. “I realized that when Sirius had said my dad,” Harry paused realizing his dad might not be James Potter, it was a chilling realization. “Uh, that my dad could have become pregnant because he still had enough Black blood.” 

Sirius smirked when Harry started blushing but Harry’s heartbroken expression after he had told Snaphook about James sobered Sirius. He quickly realized that Harry must have made the connection about him having Black blood and James maybe not being his dad. Sirius hadn’t even thought to try and tell Harry last night how he thought Harry was a Black. He realized now that might have been a mistake. 

Snaphook nodded and then gestured for Harry stand by the desk. “Now, I need some of your blood, because you’re pregnant you will need to take it from exactly where I show you. It is uncommon but a fetus’ magic has been known to affect the blood if taken from certain areas. Now you must cut here,” Snaphook traced a line down the center of Harry’s left hand. “I can provide a dagger that will instantly heal the cut after the blood that is needed is provided or you can have Master Sirius use his wand to slice and then heal your hand.” 

Harry weighed each option but he was kind of curious about the dagger. “I’ll use the dagger.” 

Snaphook opened a drawer taking out the silver dagger, which he handed to Harry. Harry made the movement to slice his palm, but Snaphook grabbed his wrist. “Not quite yet Master Potter, I’ll need to spread the potion on the parchment first before you add the blood.” 

Harry blushed at his eagerness. “Okay.” Harry said self-consciously and waited for Snaphook to finish smearing the potion on the sheet of parchment. 

“Master Potter,” Snaphook said, getting Harry’s attention. “Now use the dagger.” 

Harry raised his hand again and took the dagger, dragging it across the path that Snaphook’s finger had followed. It pinched for a second, and then his hand was numb. Although he hadn’t cut deep, blood was pooling in his hand, so Harry flipped his hand, allowing the blood to drip onto the parchment. Harry watched as the blood was absorbed until finally there wasn’t any blood falling. Harry looked at his hand, surprised to see it completely healed and blood free. 

“Cool,” Harry whispered. 

Sirius laughed. “James reaction was exactly the same the first time he had to use one of those.” Harry grinned, happy to hear a story about his dad—Harry couldn’t make himself think of James in any other way until he knew for sure. 

“So what now?” Harry asked looking at Sirius. 

Snaphook answered him. “Master Potter, now we will wait for the potion to absorb the blood completely, once it does, it will activate and cover the parchment in your family tree. This test will only show the last five generations. It will include proper names, birth dates, and the date of their death. Names will be color coded to indicate whether the person was a witch or wizard, squib, muggle-born, or muggle. With the touch of your wand, the test will also show any bonds.” 

“Bonds?” Harry asked. 

“Like marriage, blood, friendship, that type of stuff.” Sirius said. “It usually only shows a marriage or family bond, most witches and wizards don’t do blood bonds anymore.”

“What about a friendship bond?” Harry asked thinking it was unlikely that Sirius meant just simple friendship. 

“A friendship bond is made by using a blood ritual, so it’s just as rare as blood bonds these days.” Sirius said. He hesitated for a second before adding, “James and me had a friendship bond and a blood bond.”

“What’s a blood bond?” Harry asked. He had thought maybe it was something like a friendship bond, which he still didn’t know exactly what it was but he was sure it was something to connect friends. 

“It’s a bond that relatives can do with each other. It’s a blood ritual too, like a friendship bond, but it’s a bit more complicated.” Sirius said. “A friendship bond is pretty much an oath that you’ll always have your friends back, keep their secrets, it’s nothing fancy.” Sirius chuckled. “It’s pretty much just a pact saying you’ll be the bestest friends forever.” Sirius said in a surprisingly good imitation of a teenage girl, making Harry giggle. 

“A blood bond, well that,” Sirius paused trying to think of the right words. “It’s a lot more serious.” Sirius smirked when Harry just gave him a blank stare. “Right, so a blood bond can only be done by two or more relatives that share the same blood. When I say that I don’t mean that I could have a blood bond with my great aunt’s twice removed niece’s nephew, or something equally ridiculous. James was my second cousin, so we barely met the requirements.” 

“What are the requirements?” Harry asked curious, because if he was a Black then he might be able to have a blood bond with Draco. 

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at being interrupted but answered anyways. “It has to be a member of your immediate family, like a brother or father, or a cousin, a grandparent, an aunt or uncle, a second cousin, or a third cousin. Any further back the blood that’s shared is too diluted. There also has to be shared positive emotions.” At Harry’s questioning look Sirius added, “I would never have been able to have a blood bond with my mother, we hated each other. One of the books we read before doing the bond mentioned a woman forcing her husband, who was her third cousin, to do a blood bond with her infant son. The husband hated the child though because he had known that the child wasn’t his.” Harry grimaced. “Yeah,” Sirius said in agreement. “So when they tried to mix the blood, the husband’s magic sensed his hatred and wouldn’t allow the blood to mix. There was a magical backlash causing an explosion. The baby went flying, landed on a table’s broken leg, and died instantly.”

Harry gasped; unconsciously his hand covered his stomach. “Oh Merlin that’s horrible.” 

Snaphook cleared his throat, interrupting any further explanations. “Master Sirius, the test is complete.” 

Harry was glad there was something to take his mind off of the horrible story his godfather had just told him, he couldn’t even imagine that happening, but he was nervous to see the results. 

Sirius grabbed the parchment and stood closer to Harry so they both could see. Hands trembling, Harry reached for the parchment, holding it with Sirius. He found his name easily, it was on the bottom of the parchment, but it wasn’t Harry James Potter like he had expected. 

“Hadrian Wyatt Potter-Black,” Harry said. “So I am a Black, but I’m still a Potter.” 

Sirius smiled at Harry. “Yep, and not just any Black, it looks like you’re my nephew.” 

Harry startled. He hadn’t even thought to look to see who his parents were; he was too relieved to know he was still a Potter, even if everything else was a lie. He looked at the two connects names above his, James Alan Potter and Regulus Arcturus Black, and sucked in a breath. These were his parents. Not Lily Evans, but James Potter and Regulus Black. His name wasn’t Harry Potter; it was Hadrian Potter-Black. 

“Huh.” Harry said, not sure what else to say.

Sirius huffed. “Don’t sound too excited about it.” 

“What?” Harry asked looking at Sirius who was smiling and then he remembered Sirius mentioning Harry being his nephew. “Oh, no, it’s not that. That’s great; you know I already considered you family, now we just have proof.” Harry said sincerely. “It’s just that I hadn’t looked yet, it was just a shock.” 

“I know,” Sirius said. “I was just teasing you.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. Now we know how I was able to get pregnant though.” That had been worrying Harry since he had found out he was pregnant. Draco hadn’t understood how he was pregnant either and they both had been confused as to how it had been possible. Harry found it a little odd that Draco had never mentioned the potions, but maybe he just didn’t know about them. 

“I have to admit that I was a little worried,” Sirius said. “If you hadn’t been a Black, well that would have left the potions, and if you hadn’t been willingly taking them, then someone would have been giving you them without your consent.” Harry shuddered, thinking about the reasons why someone would have been doing that; none of them were pleasant. 

“I know, but how am I a Black?” 

“Uh, Harry, you’re pregnant,” Sirius said confused. “I’m pretty sure you should know how.”

Harry laughed, but he couldn’t help the blush that covered his face. “No you berk, I mean I thought Dad had been with Lily? But instead your best friend was with your brother? How did they keep that a secret?” 

Sirius hadn’t even thought about that. “Hmm, don’t know, but it’s definitely something we’ll need to look into. Mum might even know something, but if she doesn’t we’ll need to go to the Black Manor to talk to some more portraits, might even have to go to Potter Manor.” 

“Sorry to interrupt Master Sirius,” Snaphook said. “But I know you’re in a hurry and I need to know if you need any official papers concerning Master Potter-Black, or if you’ll need me to look up any marriage contracts.” 

Sirius paused. He hadn’t thought about any of the legal concerns yet, honestly he doubted he would have thought about them at all. “Yes to the papers but,” Sirius looked at Harry wondering if they should attempt to beat the Malfoys to the marriage plans. “Harry do you want to wait for Malfoy to present a marriage contract, or do you want to already have one and then negotiate?”

At Harry’s blank face Sirius asked, “You do know what a marriage contract is, right?” Harry shook his head. Sirius heard Snaphook mutter something, but he ignored him. “Right, okay. Well then, let’s just have a marriage contract waiting,” At Harry’s startled look he added, “just in case. Lucius has great lawyers, but some of the Blacks marriage contracts use family and blood magic, making them ironclad.” 

Harry knew nothing about contracts or legal matters so he said, “Whatever you think’s best Sirius, I trust you, but later you’ll have to explain all of this, especially why you’re talking about marriage contracts to begin with.” 

Sirius sighed. “They really screwed you over kiddo.” To Snaphook he said, “Bring out the contracts that are relevant, and if you can, check the Potter vault too.”   
Snaphook nodded. “Of course, does that conclude your business for today?” 

Sirius shook his head. “No, I’ll need a never-ending pouch linked with vault 758, and we’ll need a way to communicate since certain individuals are watching my mail.” Sirius said and then added, “And if you could get the last twenty or so Potter journals from the family vault and have them waiting for me. I’ll try to come back within the next week to pick them up.” 

“I can provide you with a linked journal, but it will only open after absorbing fresh blood.” Sirius nodded in agreement. “Very good, now here is the pouch, it was your grandfather Pollux’s, so it will only work while in contact with Black magic.” Snaphook handed over a velvet pouch that Sirius recognized from his childhood. “This journal will only work for you, Master Sirius, but I would still be cautious about others seeing it. Most customers do not know of these, but the ones that do, some will recognize it for what it is.” Snaphook said handing over a leather journal. “And I will retrieve the journals and have them ready.” 

Sirius smiled grimly in acknowledgment of Snaphook’s warning. He wouldn’t be surprised if Snaphook hadn’t meant Dumbledore specifically. “Thank you for your help today Snaphook,” Sirius said, standing up to shake Snaphook’s hand, something most wizards thought beneath them but his Grandfather Pollux had insisted on being polite since his very first Gringotts visit. “I’ll be in contact soon, and if Narcissa or Lucius show up asking questions, please inform me immediately.”

Snaphook shook Sirius’ hand. “Of course Master Sirius.” He said before shaking Harry’s hand, who had risen and followed Sirius’ example. “It was a pleasure meeting you Master Potter-Black.” 

Harry smiled at the goblin. “It was a pleasure meeting you as well Snaphook, thank you for all of your help.” 

Sirius gathered the never-ending pouch, as well as the journal and Harry’s heritage test, and opened the door. He pushed Harry through before following him. They walked to the Floo room in silence. 

Harry watched as his godfather pulled out a pouch and opened it. “Grab a handful and remember to say Grimmauld Place, Gringotts Floo.” Harry nodded and did as he said.  
Sirius watched as Harry disappeared. He had gotten confirmation about his brother and James, but now it seemed like there were more questions than ever. He moved to the fireplace and dumped the remaining Floo powder and called, “Grimmauld Place, Gringotts Floo.”

As he twirled to his destination he thought about how dangerous it would be for any of the Order to find out about what they had just discovered. He hoped he could figure out how to fix this before everything began to unravel.


End file.
